That Summer
by keythelostsoul
Summary: It is the last month of summer break and twins Zell and Rinoa are on their own in Fisherman's Horizon... a romance ensues when Rinoa meets Squall.
1. Welcome to Fisherman's Horizon

Prequel to "Not a Summer Fling." I guess it's kinda weird...

Enjoy? Xp

* * *

I breathed in fresh, salty sea air. After spending most of the afternoon on the train from Esthar to Fisherman's Horizon, where my brother Zell and I had been forced to sit in a tight cabin that stank of cheap perfume and sweat with no respite due to a sudden rainstorm, it was heavenly to stretch and walk around. 

"We're here! Fisherman's Horizon! And no parents either!" Zell exclaimed. "I couldn't have planned it better myself! Though I wish we were somewhere with a beach and hot girls…." His voice trailed off as a group of tall, busty blondes passed us.

I sniggered. "Like you'd be able to snag a girl like that."

"Bring it on, Rinoa. Let's see who gets a date for the concert tomorrow first."

"With pleasure."

The sun succumbed to the depths of the ocean as we finally settled down at the inn. Zell had spent the remaining few hours of light trying to get a date while I laughed at his failure. I could always count on him being unpopular with the girls, though, truthfully, I couldn't really tell why. He was cute, if a bit short, and his white-blond hair had just been shaved--Delia, our stepmother, had forced him to get a haircut when his hair reached his shoulders. Perhaps his mischievous blue eyes and smile clashed with his baby-round face. Or his inexhaustible energy. I was too close to him to be an impartial judge; we were, after all, twins.

Zell flopped onto his bed, scowling. "Stop laughing. You haven't gotten a date yet either."

I turned on the television. "I don't need to. Your girl repellant is working just fine."

My brother jumped to his feet. "You wanna take this outside?" he demanded. I forced him to sit down, reminding him that I always beat him to a pulp when he "took things outside." He sighed melodramatically.

"Why can't you ever be wrong," he groaned. We both laughed.

It was our first summer without our parents. As I lay in bed that night, I could sense that something big was going to happen.

"It looks like a tie," Zell said grudgingly. We sat a ways from the stage, on the edge of the glass platform in the middle of town. The band, a local one called Punishment, had the speakers on so loud that the glass shook.

"Maybe next time, bro."

He clambered to his feet. "Staying here? I'll see you at the inn then," he said and disappeared into a surprisingly large crowd of adolescents and young adults.

I looked down at the black water, shimmering where moonlight kissed the baby waves lapping against the steel posts that supported Fisherman's Horizon. My bare legs dangled in the cool night air.

"It's a long way to the water."

"That's why the railing's here," I retorted, looking up to see who had spoken. A guy I took to be around my age, fourteen, slouched beside me, his arms resting against the railing. I stood up. "It's not like I'm suicidal or anything."

The boy smirked, not looking at me. All I could see was his gangly, angular silhouette, outlined in silver light. The edges of his spiked, gold-brown hair glowed like little white flames. He wore a white tee and cargo pants.

I extended a hand. "Rinoa…" Should I give him my real name? I decided to use my mother's maiden name. "Heartilly."

He took it, hesitantly at first, in his own, which was large and rough. His grip made the butterflies in my stomach flap frantically. "Squall Leonhart."

We talked about everything and nothing. Nothing personal, that is, except for the basics. I lied about personal information; to him I was a fifteen-year-old from Esthar. I was here with my cousin.

He was fifteen, also visiting for the summer from Trabia, helping his uncle at the junk shop. Didn't talk much. I had to coax and prod to get that much out of him, but it was worth the effort in my opinion. Every time I heard his soft, low voice, I became more and more infatuated.

But it was his eyes that did me in. They were a deep blue-gray, large and cold at first--I was drawn and repelled by their icy depths. As we talked the night away, though, they warmed and it became increasingly hard to resist just staring at him. He was so…handsome. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. I couldn't figure out why he was even talking to me. I was just plain Rinoa, average girl.

He escorted me back to the inn. When we reached it, he looked (down) at me, his face serious. "Stop by the junk shop, will you?" My eyebrows shot up. He rushed into an excuse. "I know it's not much of a girl hangout, but I'd like…" His cheeks flushed.

I grinned. "I was planning on going there anyway."

We remained there for an awkward moment. Then, suddenly, he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow, then," he said and bolted.

I would have laughed at his exit if I hadn't been so shocked. I could feel my face burn up. I'd beaten Zell once again. A small chuckle escaped my lips.


	2. Upgrades

Okay! Second chapter! This'll be kinda short, but I'll update soon...for you who are reading...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Squall, man, you are so out of it today," Leon commented after Squall tried to screw a gunblade handle onto a rifle for the third time that day; he was usually better at fixing weapons than Leon was, and Leon worked year-round at the junk shop.

Squall flushed, muttering, "It's nothing," though both young men knew better.

Leon nudged Squall in the side. "Who's the girl?" he asked, his voice a low whisper of confidentiality. Squall pushed his cousin away. He _was_ thinking about a girl. Rinoa Heartilly. He shook his head. Maybe it was just hormones, but when he was with her at the concert last night, he'd felt as if he could pour his heart out to her and she wouldn't burden him with her personal issues. In other words, he actually_ wanted_ to talk to her, a privilege only one other person had, his older sister Ellone.

He thought of the previous night. Of the kiss. He wanted to kill himself. What kind of guy kissed a stranger after talking to her for only a couple of hours? He wasn't a player. Heck, he'd never even felt this before, this unsettling feeling that set his heart racing whenever he thought about her. He hated being out of control of his life, but he craved the feeling like a fat kid craves cake. He smiled at this comparison. It would make Rinoa laugh.

The bell above the door jingled as a slight, dark-haired girl in a light blue tank top, black shorts and army boots walked in. She was toting a bundle wrapped in cloth. When she saw Squall, she smiled. Squall looked down at the gun he was supposed to be upgrading with renewed interest. Last night was last night. He was foolish to think that something might happen between them. They were, after all, here for only the summer, most likely never to see each other again.

"Welcome to Leonhart's, Fisherman's Horizon's one and only junk shop. How may I help you?" Leon rolled through the customary greeting with, Squall noted, embellishment. He wasn't going to become some open book for people to read his feelings! His face returned to its accustomed poker face.

Rinoa gently placed the bundle on the counter. "I'd like to upgrade my Blaster Edge to a Rising Sun. Please." Squall could feel her eyes on him.

"It'll take a couple of weeks," Leon said, appraising the polished weapon with approval. This girl took great care of her weapon, much better than some of the macho guys around town.

"It's okay. I-I can pay now, if you like." She reached into her pocket. "I don't have the items with me right now, but I have enough money."

Leon laughed. "You're a cute little mouse." He put a hand on her arm to stop her. Squall glared at his cousin. "Pay us when we're done. Or rather, I should say when Squall's done. Squall, give me that gun." He took the rifle away and gave the Blaster Edge to Squall. "Get to work!" Leon chortled gleefully and vanished into the back room.

What was up with Squall? He was completely ignoring me. Had I done something to hurt him? I racked my memory for something, anything that might have been offensive, but nothing came up.

"So…" I couldn't think of anything to say. The privacy of night was lost in the bright sunlight. "Do you come to FH often?"

Squall started. It was as if my words had waken him up; he nodded as he pulled items from the crowded shelves that covered three of the four walls of the shop. "Every summer. You?"

"This is my first time. It's such a cute little town." Squall raised an eyebrow. "I know that it's a bit run-down, but there's a… it seems…" I blushed. My thoughts were silly; Zell always made fun of me, but Squall's inquisitive, almost eager look pulled me through. "It's a secretive place. You could tell it your deepest, darkest secrets and know it wouldn't betray you."

Squall set his tools on the counter where I was standing. "Never thought about it that way," he mused. His voice was still a stranger's, and I couldn't see his expression due to the fact that he was fast at work on my Blaster Edge.

"I'm sorry, that was nonsensical." I twirled a strand of hair. I didn't want him to think of me as just another shallow vacationer. I rubbed the spot where he'd kissed me the night before.

Today Squall's hair was down and flopped over his forehead. I wanted to run my fingers through his silky locks….

Whoa. Hold up, girl, I commanded myself. He was an almost-complete stranger! All of a sudden it was too hot in the small room.

"Rinoa?"

Squall looked concerned. "Did you hear me?" At my embarrassed reply to the negative, he repeated, "I was wondering if you wanted to learn a bit about upgrading."

"Sure!" Truthfully, I was fascinated. You could call fixing things a hobby of mine, but I didn't know how to upgrade weapons.

"You have to get the right parts first. That's why we get the customers to bring them to us; saves a ton of time. See this? You fasten it here and torch it a bit to make the blade longer…"

I drank in his voice and blue, blue eyes, his hesitant smile.

"You don't smile much, do you?" I asked unexpectedly. His hands stopped moving. He let out a little chuckle.

"I guess you could say that."

On a whim, I took the screwdriver from his hand and put mine around his. "Show me around town?"

We were on one of the deserted ship docks. Tentatively, I reached for Squall's hand. He squeezed my fingers. Something cold and hard pressed into my palm.

"What a cool ring!" I exclaimed. I held his hand closer to inspect the ring; it was a wide band of metal, with an engraving of a ferocious-looking lion.

Squall took it off. There was a ring tan on his index finger. "I call it Griever. My father gave it to me, a long time ago. It's something of a good-luck charm for me now."

That day was the first time we kissed. He was gentle and intense at the same time. I lost all sense of our surroundings when he laid his lips on mine. His kisses, they were always perfect, as every missing puzzle piece in my life fell into place, if only for that moment.

"Rinoa!" Zell yelled. It was late afternoon, and I'd just gotten back from spending the day with Squall. "Where in Hyne's name have you been? And who was that guy you were with just now?"

I calmly took off my cardigan. "And why do you want to know? I can take care of myself."

Zell huffed, his arms crossed. "I don't like the looks of him. You stay away from him, you hear?"

I scoffed. "You don't like the looks of any guy I try to be friends with! I've had it with you and your over-protectiveness. You're worse than Delia!" I grabbed a change of clothes and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I better not catch you with him again!" Zell's muffled voice snapped from above the hiss of the showerhead. I grimaced. What was his problem? I tried to do something without him and he went berserk. As much as I loved him, I wasn't about to listen to him and sacrifice something deeper with Squall.


	3. The End

wee. last chapter...sorry if it's disappointing...?

so I know Leon and Squall are technically the same person, but I felt like using Leon. xDD

Zell is supposed to be like overprotective brother, even though they're twins.

umm... yeah. I guess that's it. i hope everything makes sense. X it gets kinda sappy.

* * *

And so the last month of summer progressed. I spent my days with Zell and snuck out at night to see Squall. He surprised me every time, with a small wildflower, a bit of news, a joke I always found hilarious, a late night snack at the local doughnut place. He wasn't very touchy-feeling, and I didn't push it. Most of the time we just sat in his uncle's boat and talked until the moon had set and the stars were beginning to fade. I often fell asleep, and woke up to the sound of Squall's low voice in my ear, telling me goodbye as he snuck out of the inn, careful not to wake Zell, though I told him many times that Zell was the heaviest sleeper on the planet. 

That goodbye always made my heart skip a beat. In my half-awake grogginess I often thought it was time to leave Fisherman's Horizon, that it would be the last time I'd get to hear him and desperately fought sleep to open my eyes so I could see his face, his beautiful eyes, one last time.

And then it really was the end.

We stayed by the junk shop, not really saying much. I wanted to soak up as much of Squall as I could, his now-familiar sweat, weapon polish, and soap scent, the steady beat of his heart as I laid my head on his chest, the solid warmth of his body. Who knew when we'd see each other again?

I kissed him lightly. "I'm going to miss you."

Why did I say that? This was only a summer fling.

It became something more. I was no longer _in _love with Squall; I loved him almost as much as I loved Zell. (But Zell was my brother, my own blood and flesh. I'd never love anyone as much as him.)

Squall kissed me back, harder. "Me too."

I leaned into his body. I wanted to cry.

Only a summer fling.

His warm hands cupped my face. His kisses became more urgent. I reveled in his affection. At least I was able to capture his attention for a summer.

We were against the wall of the junk shop. His hands crept up my shirt.

This wasn't the Squall I knew, the Squall who was cool and controlled. I tried to pushed him away.

"Squall--"

He silenced me with another kiss.

"Squall!" My voice was shrill. His eyes, so completely given over to passion a second ago, closed him from me then and shut me out. He pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

"Rinoa…I'm sorry." He gulped. He turned at my touch. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered.

I loved him for his strength, his fragility. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I didn't want to lose him either.

He felt a mind-boggling sense of loss. Rinoa had become his life over the summer. He had lived the past month only to see her radiant smile, her beautiful smiling face. And now she was leaving. He might never see her again. He couldn't live without her, he knew that now.

Her voice pierced through his thoughts. "I'm going to miss you." Her soft, sweet lips touched his.

"Me too," he heard himself say. His mind was whirling, overcome with emotion. She had changed him; he no longer recognized the unfeeling boy he'd been just a month ago. Rinoa had torn down the wall he'd built around his heart, and he'd let her, even though he knew their relationship would end with the summer. He would go back to Balamb--he'd lied to Rinoa, and now his pride wouldn't let him tell her otherwise--and she would go back to Esthar, forget about him while he thought day and night about her. He wanted to remember everything about her; a memory was all he dared to ask for.

They were up against a wall. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her mouth, her slender neck. He felt a pressure against his chest.

"Squall!"

He pulled back, the spell his feelings cast broken. He wouldn't lose her trust in him if it were the only thing that would keep him alive in her memory, even if he were only a summer fling. After all, that was what they'd intended this relationship to be--a summer fling.

"Rinoa... I'm sorry." He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. How could he make her see how much he cared about her?

Griever. He pulled it off his finger and slipped it onto her thumb; it was too big. "Keep it until the next time we see each other."

Rinoa's dark eyes widened. She tried to give it back. "I can't! Squall, this is…I know this is important to you. What if…" The knowledge that they might not see each other again hung in the air.

Squall shook his head. There would be no "if." They would. He didn't know how, but it had to happen. He didn't believe that Fate could be so evil then.

The girl held his ring close before stringing onto her necklace. "Thank you, Squall," she said in a small, trembling voice. He held her close as she cried.

"I love you, Rinoa," he whispered, so quietly it was more of a breath than actual sound. He knew Rinoa hadn't heard him.

The train whistle sounded, harsh and foreboding. I was the last passenger to board. I looked back one more time, to see if Squall would come. He wasn't there.

"Hurry up, Rin!" Zell shouted. He bounced in his seat. "I can't wait to get back to Balamb."

I wanted to do anything but go back. Leaving Fisherman's Horizon meant leaving Squall. I touched the spot where Squall's ring rested on my skin underneath my shirt. I still had a piece of him. I'd see him again.

A hand caught mine as I climbed into the cabin.

"Promise you'll come again," Squall said.

"I promise."

He pressed his lips to the back of my hand. "Until next time." He saluted me with a small smile. I looked back until Squall and Fisherman's Horizon disappeared.


End file.
